encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 138
Sakripisyo is the one hundred thirty-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 25, 2017. Summary While Danaya prayed, Alena requested to be brought to their father. Danaya said it was not the right time, but Alena said it is, given the uncertainty of their situation. In the human world, Enuo wakes up and feels a presence. Danaya and Alena revealed themselves. He embraced his daughters. Imaw prayed before the statue of Emre. He later tells Lira that it is their only remaining weapon against their enemies. Lira agreed, because even Mira's sword is ineffective. Lira also prayed. In the throne room of Sapiro, Amihan ordered Pirena to take everyone to Ascano. Pirena said she'll do it once Alena and Danaya had returned. Pirena says she admires Amihan and Alena, for they love Encantadia very much, and they have the hearts of heroes. Pirena said she wished she was like them, but she is not, because she is selfish. Amihan said she believed Pirena would also be able to sacrifice herself for the greater good, since she is the eldest daughter of Minea. Amihan tells Pirena that she loves her. Pirena weeps. Enuo wanted to prepare food for his daughters, but they said they were in a hurry. Alena promised that they will be together again someday. At the approach of dawn, Agane woke Hagorn. Hagorn said it is time to end the reign of Minea's daughters in Encantadia. Danaya and Alena appeared in Sapiro, where the others were already gathered. Danaya goes to see Amihan. Alena tells Pirena that she, Lira and Mira should use their powers to teleport everybody away. Alena takes Lira to speak to her. Alena requested to see Kahlil's photo in Lira's cellphone again. The cellphone ran out of power. Alena thanked Lira. Amihan prays to Emre, hoping that her sacrifice would not be in vain. She bids her life and Encantadia goodbye. Lira observed that Alena, like Amihan, seemed to be on the point of departure, and it frightens her. Mira says they should go. Alena says goodbye to her nieces and embraced them. Amihan hands over a scroll to Danaya, instructing her to open it after she dies. Amihan ordered the Air Gem to go to Danaya after her death. Danaya eventually decided to accept. Danaya wanted to accompany Amihan in her last battle, but Amihan does not want her to. Danaya asked how she could know if Amihan is dead. Amihan said her spirit would mix with the air and touch their skins, to make them feel her love. Amihan tells Danaya that she loves her. Danaya said the same thing. They embrace. Alena, who was secretly watching them, whispered that she loves them. Asval observed that it was too silent. Hagorn said the enemies have nowhere to go; they cannot flee from him. Agane gave the order to attack. Hitano observed that LilaSari missed her daughter again. He said they will be reunited when Hagorn is dead. They embraced. Muros came to summon them, but Hitano opted to remain. On LilaSari's urging, he promised that they will see each other again. Hagorn's army entered the palace of Sapiro and find it deserted. Asval said the diwatas outwitted Hagorn again. Pirena and the others chose to stop in a mountain. Lira asked if it was safe. Pirena said no enemy would turn up as long as her sisters were in Sapiro. Imaw volunteered that the Adamyans would prepare the food. Mayca and her party scouted the place. Ybrahim ordered the Sapiryans to escort Imaw. Ybrahim told Pirena to return to her sisters and escort them there. Pirena reveals that either Amihan or Alena will sacrifice her life. Hagorn said he could still smell somebody there. Amarro agreed. Amihan appeared, saying that she is ready to slay them all. Hagorn ordered the Hadezars and Hathors to attack Amihan. Amihan kills the Hathors and beats the Hadezars. Danaya prayed to Emre that Amihan's sacrifice would not be in vain. Hitano stood beside her. Amarro fought Amihan on a one-on-one battle. He wounds Amihan at her side. References